Komentarz na blogu:Shadaro/Zabij albo zgiń/@comment-35614629-20190818195401/@comment-32398021-20190826195936
"Osobiście traktuję narratora jako postać, chcę używać przy nim wielu stylizacji językowych" Miałam ostatnio tę samą sprawę z innym autorem. Używanie "wielu stylizacji językowych" może ciekawie urozmaicić tekst, ale trzeba to naprawdę umieć robić. Zwyczajne wrzucenie w jedną postać "ku*wa" i "mam xx lat, co czyni mnie o xx lat starszą od ciebie" NIE DZIAŁA. (Zamiast przekleństwa wstaw sobie dowolny wyczuwalny, "chamski" kolokwializm). Nie sprawia, że zaczynam odczuwać tę osobę jako realną, prawdziwą - zamiast tego czuję, że autor coś chciał zrobić czy przekazać, ale najwyraźniej nie umiał. Chodzi o pewnego zwyczaju wyczucie, o którym mówi Fosforella - jeśli "żałość leje się z liter", to nie można tam wrzucić chamskiego kolokwializmu. No... po prostu nie. Nie jestem w stanie ci tego wyłożyć jaśniej niż: tu nie ma zasady, chodzi o smak. "Po prostu zawsze mnie taki formalny i nieomylny narrator, który przypomina jakąś znużoną istotę z zakątków nieba czy innego świata "wyższego" piekielnie nużył" Mnie też, ale można pisać poprawnie bez nużenia i nie z zaświatów :) Słownictwo nie jest jedynym wyznacznikiem ciekawego pisarstwa, liczy się też umiejętność posługiwania się nim i milion innych rzeczy. "(...) zazwyczaj osoby, które widziałam na ulicy z książką nie wyglądały na porwane przez historię, zawsze miały poważną minę, czasem nawet po prostu znudzoną" ...Jak by to... Ja mam zawsze smutną minę według ludzi, którzy mnie nie znają. Ot, taki mam kształt ust. Mówienie, że ktoś jest znudzony AKURAT NARRATOREM w: losowej książce, losowej sytuacji życiowej i wgl mówienie tego na przykładzie losowej osoby - to jest, ekhem, mówienie pod tezę. I bije w oczy :] "Chciałabym takim bardziej potocznym narratorem, który jest niemalże jak osobna postać w książce" I dlatego - jak się z komentarza później dowiemy - zamierzasz się nagminnie posługiwać słowem "aczkolwiek", a tekst jest pełen "zoczył", "doń", "dlań" i tym podobnych. Bo grunt to konsekwencja. Mieszanie stylów w tym stopniu to jest tak zwany groch z kapustą. Musisz się zdecydować, albo chcesz być narratorem potocznym z "rzycią", "ryczeć" i "polikiem", albo chcesz używać pięknych słów. I, powtórzę się, ale - narrator trzecioosobowy może być potoczny albo nie, nacechowany emocjonalnie albo nie, pół taki, pół taki - nie zmienia to faktu, że sztuka pisania wymaga od niego poprawności. Możesz robić przewrót na własną rękę, nikt nie broni, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że jakieś książki są złe dlatego, że narrator "mówił" poprawnie, a ta będzie ciekawsza, bo złamiesz te zasady poprawności. To tak nie działa. Hint: pisarze już dawno wynaleźli sposób na stworzenie z narratora osobnej postaci z charakterem, i nazwali ten sposób "narrator pierwszoosobowy". Wiem, będę się tu wielokrotnie powtarzać, ale to jest jedyna poprawna metoda. "Stąd też właśnie stwierdzenia "ryczeć" i "polik" wydały mi się prawidłowe — chcę podkreślić takim zwrotami charakter narratora, pokazać tym, że on również żyje i czuje." Ja żyję, czuję i wiem, że "polik" jest niepoprawne, "ryczeć" może jeleń, a po narratorze trzecioosobowym, jak chyba wszyscy ludzie czytający książki, spodziewam się poprawności. Musisz uważać, kiedy dowodzisz jego żywości i uczuć, a kiedy braku kompetencji, który w narratora trzecioosobowego z definicji wpisany być nie powinien :] "Mogę z tego doświadczenia powiedzieć, że zbalansowanie elokwencji jaką narrator powinien reprezentować oraz charakteru żywego człowieka jest dosyć trudnym zadaniem" Po pierwsze: narrator nie musi być bardzo wygadany i stosować bardzo wyszukanych wyrażeń, jeśli tylko nie chcesz. Ale ujmowanie mu na poprawności nie pomoże tej sprawie w żaden sposób. Po drugie: jeśli chcesz charakter żywego człowieka, to tylko narrator pierwszoosobowy. Po co brać szympansa i siłować się z wpojeniem mu dziergania, skoro można to zadanie zaproponować człowiekowi? Dlaczego uczyć psa wchodzenia na drzewo, skoro obok stoi kot? Jeśli coś z definicji nie wyjdzie, dlaczego upierać się, że może się uda? Wiem, brzmię jak stary dziad. Po prostu nie wiem, po co szukać wzoru na wodę, skoro on już został dawno wynaleziony i brzmi H20 (czytaj: narrator pierwszoosobowy). I żadnym innym wzorem wody nie zrobisz - może ci wyjść coś przezroczystego, ale to się nie będzie nadawało do picia. "Jednak gdy się nad tym zastanowię to do sceny z JWS 2, w której zrobiono Stoickowi pogrzeb i spalono jedną łódź z nim nigdy nie powinno dojść — otóż takie łodzie z wodzem i jego dobytkiem się zakopywało, a nie paliło na wodzie." Słaby argument. Po pierwsze, nie ma nic wspólnego z dyskusją - palenie łodzi nie zostało do tego powiedzmy X wieku przeniesione z naszych czasów ani z żadnych innych; jeśli ta bądź tej podobna tradycja pochodzi z jakichś czasów, to właśnie z ichniejszych. Po drugie - tak, podobna do tej tradycja istniała, czasem łódź się paliło i puszczało na wodę. To, że WSZYSCY wikingowie mieli takie pogrzeby, to przesada taka sama jak stwierdzenie, że WSZYSCY nosili topory. Nie, niektórzy nosili miecze, po prostu większości nie było na nie stać. I tak, niektórzy mieli takie pogrzeby, ale zazwyczaj drakkar się zakopywało (inaczej archeolodzy by ich nie znaleźli). Fakt, to my dorobiliśmy w obu przypadkach słowo "WSZYSCY", ale same te fakty (dotyczące tych niektórych) pochodzą z tamtych czasów. "Więc może ta jedna "rzyć" ujdzie mi płazem" Nie czepiam się akurat jednej rzyci, ale jeśli byłabym dokładna, to - nie, nie uszłaby. Słowo "rzyć" nie ma nic wspólnego z wikingami i ich czasami, a podany przez Ciebie pogrzeb jak najbardziej, więc znów wyczuwam rozglądanie się za przykładem na siłę i trochę bez zrozumienia faktycznego problemu. Już ślubu byś się uczepiła sensowniej, bo on rzeczywiście jakiś taki zbyt europejski/chrześcijański, tyle że umówmy się - JWS3 nie ma nic wspólnego nie tylko z obiektywną, ale nawet z wykreowaną przez ten świat logiką. Niniejszym DreamWorks z hukiem strzelił sobie w stopę. "I co do tego, że "aczkolwiek" i "acz" często nie pasuje i ładniej będzie napisać "ale" tudzież "jednak" — "aczkolwiek" jest słowem, które powstało w XVI wieku i po jakimś czasie zaczęło być wypierane przez krótszą formę; "acz". Teraz możemy cieszyć się tym przyjemnym słówkiem tylko dzięki pisarzom, którzy używali go w swoich tworach, w samym PWN jest okwalifikowane jako "książkowy", więc w moim mniemaniu jak najbardziej powinnam go używać częściej od prostego "ale"." (...Gdzie. Byli. Poloniści.) Nie! Skąd taki pomysł? Wypisałaś tam wyżej dużo mądrych słów, teoretycznie skierowanych do mnie, ale mam wrażenie, że sama nie wyciągnęłaś z nich wniosków. Sama napisałaś - to jest słowo stare, powstałe dawno, no... Archaizm! Jak mam to bardziej łopatologicznie wykładać? To że coś kwalifikuje się jako "książkowe" znaczy tylko tyle, że głównie w książkach to spotkasz, bo tak się na co dzień NIE mówi, ale absolutnie nie znaczy, że należy tylko tego w książkach używać! Wyjątkiem byłaby powieść historyczna, ale ty jej nie piszesz (nie, to że Berk było dawno nie ma w tym przypadku żadnego znaczenia). To, że używamy "ale" czy "jednak" i że wydają ci się one "proste", bo słyszysz je na co dzień ("aczkolwiek" też kiedyś było dla kogoś "proste"), absolutnie nie wyklucza ich jako kandydatów do tekstu pisanego, wręcz przeciwnie - stawia w pierwszej kolejności. Tekst wypełniony "aczkolwiek"-ami nie jest dobry, tylko ZMANIEROWANY (za Wikipedią: "maniera - zagęszczenie elementów typowych dla ukształtowanego już stylu, mechaniczne powtarzania wzorców wyraźnie odczuwalne jako przejaw wtórności"). Uczą tego na polskim. Pisząc maturę nie powinnaś w ogóle używać archaizmów, pisząc książkę nie powinnaś ich NADużywać. Bo to, co tu było, to było nadużywanie, i to w ostrej formie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że niejednokrotnie leżało na granicy poprawności - to, że czasem można użyć zamiennie "aczkolwiek" i "ale", nie znaczy że ZAWSZE można, tak jak nie zawsze można spójnik "i" zastąpić spójnikiem "oraz", choć teoretycznie oba są łączne. Ani nie brzmi, ani nie jest gramatycznie. I sytuacji naprawdę nie poprawia fakt, że to jest słowo definiowane jako "książkowe" - powiedziałbym nawet, że pogarsza, bo widać, że to nie jest błąd wynikający z nieuwagi, tylko z nieumiejętnego posługiwania się słowem. "Tym bardziej, że odnajduję coraz to więcej ładnych zamienników" No i że jeszcze raz wrócę do początku - a podobno miało być tak potocznie (niepoprawnie?) z polikiem i ryczeniem. ---- Z ogólnych wniosków: 1) Jeśli chcesz mieć żywą postać z charakterem, pisz z pierwszej osoby, bo narrator pierwszoosobowy w świecie przedstawionym JEST. Jeśli chcesz pisać z trzeciej osoby, trzymaj się poprawności. Możesz pisać "zza ramienia postaci", dodając zabarwienie emocjonalne, ale NIE możesz tłumaczyć błędów narratora trzecioosobowego jego osobowością czy uczuciami - jego NIE MA, nie ma więc jego uczuć i osobowości, i nic tego nie zmieni. Istnienie jest zero-jedynkowe. 2) Nie manieruj tekstu archaizmami i słowami kojarzonymi z poezją - "zoczył", "dlań", "doń" i wszystkie tego typu ładne konstrukcje nie są powszechne w prozie i o ile mogą bardzo ładnie wzbogacić tekst, o tyle nawet lekkie nadużywanie prowadzi do wyraźnie zauważalnej maniery, która zwłaszcza w komplecie z potocyzmami bije w oczy. A to już nie jest ładne, tylko nieumiejętne. 3) Ostrożnie z tym "mieszaniem stylów". I doborem synonimów. Przykład. "Czkawka uśmiechnął się nieco i niepewnie uniósł dłoń. Nocna Furia nawet nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, wciąż wpatrując się w twarz człowieka. Dopiero gdy kończyna znalazła się przed jej nosem, poświęciła jej trochę atencji." Ta "kończyna" krzyczy wyraźnie, skąd się tu wzięła - "Jestem synonimem, bo dłoń by się powtórzyła! Nie widać mnie, nie widać!" A w doborze synonimów chodzi - w prostych słowach ujmując - o to, żeby nie krzyczały :) Nie mogę ci poradzić nic na wyrabianie wyczucia. Prawdopodobnie pisanie, czytanie i czas załatwią robotę. Popełniaj błędy, jasne, ale nie trzymaj się ich kurczowo. Prędzej czy później i tak się ich puścisz, a im dłużej będziesz się trzymać, tym większy facepalm zrobisz na koniec. (I to z autopsji, mówi Ci to osoba, która była w stanie przez kilka lat trzymać się nawet niepoprawnej pisowni, bo uznała, że zrobi coś rewolucyjnego. Nie, mimo prowadzenia od szóstej klasy podstawówki krucjaty pod tytułem "Zwycięzki przez Z!" nic rewolucyjnego nie zrobiłam, za to musiałam poprawiać masę tekstu, jak już zmądrzałam xD) Wybacz, jeśli to wszytko nie było zbyt delikatne, taka już jestem. Wyciągniesz coś z tego czy nie, ja i tak Ci do głowy nie wejdę na siłę, więc jeśli obstajesz przy swoim i chcesz robić rewolucję - nie musisz się martwić. Dopóki zatrzymasz ją na swoim podwórku i nie zaczniesz wrzucać np. do artykułów, Twoja wolność i Twoje zasady. Tak czy owak, powodzenie w dalszej pracy na pewno Ci nie zaszkodzi, więc Ci go życzę, tak jak weny i czasu :)